Pilot - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E1)
Basic Info Pilot 'is the first episode in LEGO Avengers: Assemble, created by Monkey Studios and produced by Channel 99. Description When Odin gave the throne to Thor and not Loki, Loki goes to take revenge on Thor, who is hiding out on Earth.Thor can't take down Loki on his on, he needs a team. Cast * Tony Stark (Iron Man) ('1st Appearance) * Steve Rogers (Captain America) (1st Appearance) * Thor (1st Appearance) * Bruce Banner (Hulk) (1st Appearance) * Scott Lang (Ant-Man) (1st Appearance) * Nick Fury (1st Appearance) * Phil Coulson (1st Appearance) * Edwin Jarvis (1st Appearance) * Loki (1st Appearance) Guests * Prison Guard (played by Stan Lee) (1st Appearance) Script Make sure to rate this episode at the end! Start Episode Channel 99 logo appears.. Monkey Studios logo appears. Marvel opening logo plays. LEGO Avengers: Assemble logo appears. Scene 1 Steve Rogers is pacing in his room, itching for something to distract him. Agent Phil Coulson walks in. Agent Coulson: I heard you’ve been waiting for some action. Are you sure that’s such a good idea? It’s only been several days since you woke up. Steve: I’ve already told you, Agent Coulson. I’ve told every one of you agents. I’m fine. I feel normal. Really. I just need something to distract me. Coulson: Suit yourself. I’ll get some agents to come and train with you until we find an assignment for you. Don’t push yourself too hard. Waking up to a whole other world will faze anyone. Steve: Got it. Thanks, agent. Coulson: Anytime, Cap. Scene 2 A giant portal appears, and Loki falls through it. Loki: Earth. Now why would my brother come to hide here, in a place of such weakness. He will not be able to hide forever. Especially not in this place. I will destroy him and then claim the throne that is rightfully mine. Loki laughs as he blows up cars and other objects around him with his scepter. People are screaming and running in a panic. The whole street is ruins, the only thing you can hear is the sound of destruction. Thor sees what is happening around him and steps out in the street, deciding to face Loki. Thor: Stop! You want me? Come get me. Thor spins his hammer and flies into the distance. Loki follows close behind. Thor flies down several blocks and stop when he reaches a dead end. Loki comes flying at him and right before he makes contact with his scepter, Thor side-steps him. Loki goes tumbling down the street and Thor goes the other direction. He looks back to see Loki getting up and loses focus. He flies into the window of Stark Tower. He stands up and picks a piece of glass from his skin. Tony Stark looks up from his desk and sighs. Tony Stark: What are you doing in my tower?! Thor: Sorry about the window - I lost focus. Anyways, I heard you had a defense system here. Tony Stark: Yeah, I do. Why? Loki is seen flying toward the Stark Tower. Thor: That’s why. Tony Stark: Oh, dear. Jarvis! Edwin Jarvis: Yes, sir? Tony: Activate defense protocol. And get the Iron Man suit ready. Jarvis: Right away, sir. Thor: So you’re Iron Man? Tony: That’s me. Thor: Nice to meet you. Thor holds out his hand. Tony looks at it. Tony: I’m suing you for the damage you or this lunatic do to my tower. Thor: Noted. Missiles fly at Loki as he slowly approaches the Tower. He dodges them. Tony dons his Iron Man suit and when his helmet is placed on his head, he steps outside. Thor follows. Loki: Ah, I see you made an ally, brother. I will make quick work of him. Iron Man fires at Loki. He steps aside and laughs. Thor flies at him and they start to battle. Thor deflects the blows with his hammer, and Iron Man joins them. He gets a few blow on Loki, before Loki slams his scepter into the ground. Iron Man and Thor go flying. Iron Man’s helmet flips open, revealing blood trickling down his face. Loki walks up to Thor and puts his scepter at Thor’s throat. Right as he brings his scepter up to finish Thor, he is slammed to the ground. Thor stares in awe at the tiny man that’s the size of an… ant. The ant starts to grow until it is the size of a man. The ant takes off his mask to reveal a human. Thor: Woah. Ant: Yeah, I get that a lot. I’m Scott Lang, by the way. Ant-Man. Thor: Thank you, Ant-Man. Ant-Man: Anytime, uh… Thor: Thor. Ant-Man: Anytime, Thor. Thor: Uh, where’s Loki. Ant-Man looks down at the ground to reveal that Loki is gone. Ant-Man: Oops. Thor: Don’t worry. He’ll be back. Iron Man stands up and looks warily at Ant-Man. Iron Man: Great. A thunder lord and a guy dressed as an ant. Scene 3 Tony Stark, Thor, and Scott Lang are in Stark Tower, planning their next move. Tony Stark: We can’t beat him face to face, we’re going to have to trick him. Scott Lang: I beat him face to face. Well, face to shoe, really… Tony: Yeah, how did you slam Loki to the ground when you were fifty times smaller than him. Scott: I actually get stronger when I shrink. Tony: That’s very interesting. It must be some type of gaseous particles. Scott: Yeah, I call them ‘Pym Particles.’ They’re the reason I can shrink. Thor: Destroy Loki now, geek-talk later. Tony: Right, so I think we should make him come to us. Scott: Yeah, he’s not really running away, so… Tony: I mean we should let Thor call him out and… Scott: Oh, so we use Thor for bait. Tony: I was trying to find a better way to put that, but yes. We use Thor as bait. Thor, if you don’t want to, then - Thor: I’ll do it. Tony: You will? Thor: We need to take down Loki. If this is how we do it, then fine. But I think I need more backup than just you and Scott. Tony: I was thinking the same thing. A few months ago, one of my, uh, friends had this idea. He called it the Avengers Initiative. A group of heroes that could save the world from danger, if needed. Scott: Sounds like a big responsibility. Tony: We were all on that list, actually. Scott: Seriously? Tony: There are two that I can think of that are in town. Thor: Then let’s round them up. We need as much firepower as possible. Scene 4 Captain America is training with four highly skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They go on with hand to hand combat for a little while, each delivering some blows. Then Cap picks up his shield, spinning and taking out one of the agents. The other punches Cap in the face. Cap knocks the guy out with a return punch in the face. He takes out the third with a direct hit in the face from his shield. As the fourth runs up behind Captain America, it gets taken out by a laser beam. Cap turns around to find him on the ground. He looks up and sees Iron Man hovering there, staring at him. Captain America: I had that. Iron Man: I know. Cap: It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, Stark. How can I help? Iron Man: Well, you're probably not going to want anything to do with this, seeing as the last time you saw me, I was introducing you to a different century, but there’s a psycho Asgardian on the loose that’s going around causing havoc over New York looking for someone while me, a thunder god, and a guy that can turn into an ant, try to lure him out. Captain America stares at Iron Man Captain America: Look, I just got out of a coma that I was in since World War II! Do you really think I’d want to go risking my life against someone from a different planet? Iron Man: I heard you like action… and America. Captain America: Alright, I’ll help. Scene 5 Thor Odinson and Scott Lang, in their normal clothes, walk up to Bruce Banner. Thor: Hi, there. Bruce Banner: Oh, uh, hey. Thor: So, I’m just going to get straight to the point. There’s this evil being that will destroy Earth to find me and I really would rather him not find me, so we need you to get angry so you can turn into a big, green monster and help us lock him up. Bruce: Yeah, sorry guys, but I don’t do stuff like that anymore. Scott: Why not? Bruce: Because I can’t control him when I get angry. He could kill someone. He’s not safe. Scott: Is it just me, or is it weird that he’s talking about himself in third-person? Thor: It is pretty weird. Bruce: I talk about him in third-person because when I turn into him, it’s like I don’t have control. Like he’s a different person. Like the ice girl on that CW show. Thor: One, the people will die anyway if you don’t help us. Two, that’s a show. It isn’t real. Bruce: I can’t believe I’m doing this. Fine, I’ll help you. Thor: Great. Scene 6 Thor is out in the open, while Iron Man, Ant-Man, Captain America, and Bruce Banner stay hidden. Captain America (Mic): Are you sure he’s going to be here? Thor (Mic): Yup. After father gave me the throne instead of him, he got really angry. He’ll do anything for revenge. Bruce (Mic): When do you want me to get angry? Thor (Mic): I’ll let you know. Loki slowly walks up, dressed in a suit and tie. Loki: Decide to turn yourself in? Wise move. Thor: That’s not exactly what I had in mind. Loki: Oh? Going to beat me up? Thor: Me? Of course not! Tgem? Well, that’s a different story… Iron Man and Captain America step out into the road. Ant-Man shrinks and runs behind Loki, without him noticing. Bruce stays in his spot. Loki: Wow. The metal dude is still here. But, who is this? I’m afraid you haven’t introduced me to your patriotic friend. What did you do, buddy? Fight in World War 2? Captain America: I’m Captain America. And yes, by the way, I did fight in World War 2. Loki: Well then. Now that we’re properly introduced, I can destroy you guys. Captain America throws his shield as Loki and Iron Man flies at him. Loki ducks the shield and hits Iron Man with his scepter. Ant-Man tries to swing at Loki, but Loki is ready for him this time. He swats at Ant-Man with his scepter and flings it at Cap, who was running towards him. Loki: What that all your team had? Thor: Not exactly. There is a roar and Hulk comes bounding towards them. Loki runs the other direction, right into Iron Man. Ant-Man holds Loki still as Thor pounds his hammer on Cap’s shield, throwing Loki violently to the ground. Loki stands up and smiles. Loki: You can’t get rid of me that easily. Suddenly Loki is lifted into the air from behind by Hulk. Hulk repeatedly slams him to the ground until he is half-conscience. Thor: Don’t worry, brother, I heard there’s a nice prison in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters that even gods can’t escape. Iron Man: Oh, yeah. Speaking of headquarters, back when Avengers Initiative was going to take place, I refurbished an old facility that my dad used for Avengers Mansion. It’s pretty nice. And I can have Jarvis serve there instead of Stark Tower.So, what do you guys say? Wanna be the Avengers? Ant-Man: We do work pretty well together. Captain America: This country does need protecting. Hulk turns back into Bruce Banner Bruce: And I doubt I can tear down a whole facility at once. Thor: This place is pretty defenseless without flying warriors and valkyries. Iron Man: So, everybody in? Thor, Cap, Bruce, Ant-Man: We’re in. Iron Man: Cool. Scene 7 The new team comes down the elevator into the new Avengers base. As Tony steps out of the elevator, a computerized voice starts to talk and Tony is scanned. AI: Welcome N-001. The other members cautiously walk out of the elevator. AI: Welcome N-002. Welcome N-003. Welcome N-004. Welcome N-005. Tony: We all have numbers when the AI scans for intruders. I’m one, Thor's two. Scott's three. Cap's four. Bruce’s five. Scott: Oh, AI. I thought it said AL on the side of the computer, as in Albert. Not a with an i. Tony: Oh dear. Bruce: Guys. I’m ready to see my lab. Tony: Yup, just down the hall. We’re in the control center right now. Something starts to ring in the control center. Tony: That’s the call I’m expecting. Tony goes over to one of the computer and presses something. Nick Fury’s face comes in on a huge screen in the back. Tony: This is Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D. The founder of the Avengers Initiative. Nick Fury: Looks like it went well. Steve: I don’t know if we should have S.H.I.E.L.D. involved in this. Tony: They won’t interfere. They have the greatest crime radar in the world, so I thought it would be useful to have them as partners. They’ll give us some missions if we’re free. Steve: I don’t suppose that’ll be too bad. Tony: Exactly. I also moved my, uh, assistant, Edwin Jarvis to the building to help out. He can assist you if you can’t find anything. Make yourselves at home. LEGO Avengers: Assemble logo plays. Scene 8 Loki is in prison, pacing the stone floor of his cell. A booming voice: Well? Loki looks up at the ceiling, although no one is there. Loki: It went exactly as planned. I’m in the prison. The voice: Good. Make sure to get what you came for, or it will all be for nothing. Loki: Don’t worry. I made it this far, I won’t mess up. The voice: Very well. A guard comes by the cell. Guard: Who are you talking to? Loki: Myself. The guard stares at him for a few seconds. Guard: Well get used to it, because you’ll be here for quite awhile. The guard walks away. Loki: I disagree. End of Episode Rating How good was this episode? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Episodes Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble Season 1 Category:TV show episodes Category:TV-PG Category:2018 Category:January